


Fools Who Play with Fire: Part III

by writersstareoutwindows, YogfairyWorld



Series: YogfairyAU [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood Magic, Emotions, Hospitals, Mild Gore, Short Story, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstareoutwindows/pseuds/writersstareoutwindows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogfairyWorld/pseuds/YogfairyWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Trott have been patched up, but Smiffy is beginning to feel the effects of almost losing your friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Who Play with Fire: Part III

Thankfully, the operation had been a success, and both Ross and Trott began to breathe normally, as well as regain some much-needed colour to their faces. 

The hats are still on the operating tables, but they are all stitched up and bandaged. They have Minty’s steady stream of light blue magic, which is healing up the final few scars and cuts. Minty and Nilesy were propped up against one of the tables in the operating theatre, exhausted. Nilesy was the first to speak  
“Aw man…. I never used that much blood magic before…. That was intense.”  
“Yeah…” replied Minty “But what’s bothering me is that I have never seen these kinds of wounds since Benji.” 

Minty stands up and stands over Trott. She uses her magic to try and investigate his wounds again. But even so, all she could sense was that the wounds were caused by sharp teeth, and that the wing-removal was done to an almost surgical precision. The thing that did this, knew what it was doing.

Minty felt a cold shiver in her wings, she went to sit back down beside Nilesy, Watching the hats to make sure that their condition remained stable enough to move them to the recovery wing.  
They were both breathing, and their bleeding had been stopped (finally) but Minty decided to wait for another hour or so just to make sure that they didn't suddenly haemorrhage any more of their precious blood. 

Nilesy did seem a little uncomfortable, he rubbed his arms which were covered in goose bumps and he shivered like he had a cold.

“Hey Nilesy, are you ok?”

“...Yeah… Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just that you haven't used blood magic since Benji. I was going to ask one of my other assistants to use traditional techniques…. there just wasn’t enough time. And I’m just saying that if I made you uncomfortable in any way….”

“Oh no! Don’t worry about it Min! I mean… I understand that the situation was pretty dire, but don’t worry about it ok? It’s all done now, heh… Ooh look!”

Minty’s focus was shifted back to her patients. Nilesy seemed to notice that the taller one’s finger started twitching. 

“It looks like they are stable and waking up. Help me get them to recovery.”

Both Minty and Nilesy stood up to transport the patients to the recovery bay, which promised soft feather-down beds, the most intense, thorough aftercare, and 24/7 priority by fae nurses.

…  
When Minty came through to the recovery bay, there were two visitors waiting there for them. One that she recognised, the fairy guardian Lomadia, but the taller male fairy beside her came with the patients. His face fell and shattered when he saw his friends being carted behind Minty. It was a look of shame and guilt, marred by an overwhelming blanket of grief. Minty’s senses were so touched by this strong emotion that she nearly teared up herself, even though she was renowned for her stoic approach to her patients. 

she motioned to two of the nurses, who were enjoying an early breakfast, to quickly make two beds and help her lay down the patient's. Once she finished that task, she walked over to Lomadia and the strange new fairy, and gave them an update on the patients’ status. 

“Well, luckily these two will be fine.”  
The new fairy’s shoulders lifted, as though a large weight had been removed from his shoulders.  
“And one of them had been moving their fingers earlier, so there is hope that one hasn't been paralysed from any possible spinal damage. But I would recommend that you give these patients plenty of rest and plenty of time to heal up, what they have been through could have easily been fatal, and they have lost some important organs and blood vessels in the process.”  
The new fairies weight retook its position on his shoulders.  
“But they should recover. It will just take time, probably a week at the most.”

Lomadia nodded at the doctor, and thanked her for her diagnosis. She went to go and join Nilesy by the entrance.  
Lom looked back at Smiff.  
“I will be gone for a bit, ok Smiff?”  
Smiff just nodded at her  
“I just need to go and see some people about this, ok?”  
Another nod.  
“But I will try to come back and see how you are doing as soon as possible ok?”  
One final nod.  
“Ok, I will see you in a bit. Try to stay out of trouble ok?”  
And with that, she left the hospital, and was gone. 

Minty came back to Smiff after setting up some gentle healing nodes for his unconscious friends.  
“You know, if it makes you feel better, you can stay as long as you want with them.”  
Smiffs eyes welled up again.  
“Thank you.” His voice was grateful, but it was raspy and choked from all of the crying.  
“But make sure that you don’t touch them or the nodes, they still need to heal.”  
Smiff nodded with his hand across his mouth. He was going to cry out of relief, but he was very dehydrated.

Minty gestured towards a visitor’s chair, and summoned a cup of water for the poor fairy.

Smiff thanked Minty, and went to sit by his friends. Waiting and hoping for some kind of movement.


End file.
